Turn Of Expectations
by JoySingWritePoemeLive
Summary: Emma and Regina are getting used to be in each other's lives while Henry still suffers amnesia. When suddenly a new outsider crosses the townlines Everyone has their guards on. But who is this stranger and what are its intentions? Why does this stranger sound so recognizable and suspicious at the same time? And there's something familiar about the stranger too? But what?
1. Soft murmurs

Emma had just parked across Granny's when her cellphone announced she had a new message. She stepped out, trying to open her cellphone with one hand and closed the driver's door. She opened it and saw the callers ID, it was Regina. She sighed, she had agreed to meet Regina at Granny's. Her parents and Henry decided to eat breakfast there. Emma asked if Regina wanted to join them and she happily agreed.

'I'll be there in a few, don't mind waiting I already conjured myself my own breakfast an hour ago.' She send Emma.

Emma smiled inwardly. Of course, she still had her daily habits. She closed her cellphone and pushed it in her pocket of her red jacket. Upon walking across the street towards Granny's she considered her options what to tell Henry when Regina would join them. It was still very complicated to talk to Henry when he doesn't have his old memories back. Emma ensured herself now that she would try anything to get his memories back. When Hook told her that she can't run away from her old life, it kind of let her remember her time in the foster homes. No matter how many times she promised herself to forget the bad times, she could never forget the past. It all made sense, she was just too caught up in the events. Still caught up with having a new threat, someone who could hurt Henry. She just wanted what was best for him. But taking him away from the people who are his family is hardly fair.

She walked inside Granny's to be met with a big smile from Ruby and the happy and calm hum from the diner. She gave Ruby her usual questioning wink and she nodded. She walked to the booth where Henry and her parents were enjoying their breakfast. She smiled when they looked up at her with the same demeanor.

'Hey, how is breakfast?' She asked to start a light conversation. It's been a little hectic the last few weeks. They just had defeated Zelena, whose memories have been restored with new ones thanks to Regina. And they're trying to pick up their normal lives. Rumple and Belle began to form a new bond, remembering Neal's sacrifice with gratitude. Rumple found peace with his son's sacrifice and began building the family with Belle together, as a family. Regina has been doing her best to stay formal in Henry's surroundings. But Emma could see it's getting harder for her. It's not easy to stand next to Henry without never touching him for a single time. Also her parents are preparing themselves for the coming of her baby brother. They still haven't told her his name but she had an inkling feeling they would honor Neal in some way. And Henry is getting bored and annoyed at her for not telling him what is going on. She has been considering just telling him everything and returning him his book and then maybe he believes. But it seems to be too easy, but she'll wait it out, maybe considering Regina's opinion on this too. Henry was enjoying his sugarcoating pancakes with delight. She rustled his hair and took the seat next to him.

'It's quite alright, I must admit these pancakes are better than in New York though' Henry told Emma while stuffing his mouth full with another bite of pancakes. She smiled at him and then eyed her parents, who were enjoying the interaction between mother and son.

Then Ruby came by and served her a hot cocoa with cinnamon. She winked at her and smiled at Henry.

'I heard a little bird say that you like our pancakes better than the big city. So, what makes our pancakes more delicious?' Ruby asked him with a smile and eyed Emma with a knowing look. Henry watched the eye-contact but ignored it, then he smirked and licked the sugar off his fingers.

'Well for one' He pointed up his index. 'I really love the sugarcoating and for number two' He stated while pointing up his middle finger next to his index. 'I'm guessing the secret ingredient would be something like Vanilla or so, which makes it more delicious' He finished his sentence with raising his brows in a smart-ass way. Ruby laughed lovingly at his confession and Emma did the same while raising her eyebrows. Her parents smiled lovingly at him.

'Well young man, you are quite sure we even have a secret ingredient. What makes you think that?' Ruby eyed him with a smirk while holding her serving dish against her waist and leaning on the table.

'Well there has to be, or else it wouldn't taste so different from the others. Doesn't mind if you put other flour in it, it would still taste the same. I mean, It tastes like heaven… almost magical!' He said quite enthusiastic. Suddenly Snow and Charming looked almost shocked at each other and made eye contact with Emma who was still processing what he had just said. She looked uncomfortable at first but then eyed Ruby for her response. Ruby was taking a back for a few seconds but rephrased herself quite quick.

'Has anyone ever told you, when you say something is magical it actually is?' Henry and the rest of the table looked puzzled at Ruby. Before she could say anything Regina strolled inside Granny's and searched the booth where she would find Emma. She smiled when she made contact with green eyes who surveyed her calmly. She walked towards the booth and looked puzzled when she saw Ruby standing close near Henry.

'I almost forgot you guys, I invited Regina to come have breakfast with us.' She said in haste and moved a seat to the left to insinuate that Regina could sit beside her. Henry had moved away at first to let Regina go first and then sat where he used to sit before. Emma smiled when Regina awkwardly sat beside her, not trying to disturb whatever conversation had been going on. Regina looked still a little puzzled but formally greeted everyone on the table. Everyone nodded and Emma reassured her. Then they all watched Ruby again. Regina surveyed the scenery and then looked at Ruby too. Then Ruby smiled reassuring at the rest of the table while squatting down to stare in Henry's eyes.

'Well as I was saying, when you make people believe we have a secret ingredient they absentmindedly are going to believe it. Then they're fooling their own conscience. But you experience the same magical explosion of multiple savors every time you decide to take another bite. That's what I call the power of believing. That's what makes you strong. My Granny used to tell me this little phrase when I was a kid, wanna hear it?' She winked him while he listened with delight to the mysterious waitress. Henry nodded while he sat more straight and eyed the waitress with more interest.

'That even believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing' she said with a soft smile while eyeing Henry with a knowing look. Henry looked puzzled and began to think it through, he had a twist in his eyebrows and you saw he was thinking. Regina recognized it immediately and eyed Emma with a worried look. Ruby sensed the change in the lightly conversation and then stood up, she took her pen and paper and looked up to the rest of the table.

'You know what, I'll make a deal with you. I'll let Granny take you behind in the kitchen and you'll make one of your own special pancakes. And they'll be the judge of how good they are. Maybe we even take your word of advice. If so, I lend you my old book when I was a kid. I believe Mayor Mills has it in the Library of this town. Maybe you learn something new from it. How do you like the sound of that?' she asked Henry with curiosity and amusement. Henry was smiling like a toddler with his favorite toy and clapped in his hands and extracted his hand, indicating he was waiting for a handshake.

'Deal!' Henry said with an enthusiastic squeak. Ruby sealed the deal and turned around to the table again.

'So Mayor Mills, would you like an apple pie, we just had one made not even half an hour ago? And the usual to drink?'

'That actually sounds very appealing, yes I'd like that!' She said with a pleased smile. Ruby then nodded and began to walk towards the counter when she heard her name being called from the table again. She turned around and looked puzzled at Emma.

'Can I please have one apple pie too, it sounds delicious!' Ruby giggled and nodded again and then turned around. Before anyone could say something Henry was the first to speak.

'I like Ruby, she's really nice! Do you mind me cooking for you guys? Don't worry, I'm not mom. Somehow I possess my own specialty for cooking! I just have fingers for it.' He said enthusiast, while he watched Ruby going into the kitchen. He did miss a knowing smile appear over Regina's face. Emma did notice it and saw how proud Regina had become of Henry. She then held Regina's hand and squeezed her a little, to reassure her. When Ruby came back from the kitchen she motions for Henry to join her. Henry sprinted behind the bar and went straight to the kitchen. Immediately the diner could hear the commotion Granny and Henry were making, it made everyone smile.

Then Emma sighed and looked back at the rest of the table. They were all a little shocked that Ruby pulled something off like that and were also very happy that Henry was distracted.

'That was a close call you guys.' Emma said while smiling nervously. The heads on the table were all nodding and David took the time to enjoy slurping from his orange juice. The slurping annoyed Regina, she eyed David in the corners of her eyes, Snow was trying to cut the slice of sandwich with jam with her knife but her belly was too big. Emma smiled at the scenery and began to giggle a little. It was an oddly awkward silence but comfortable at the same time. When Emma giggled, Regina turned around and questioned her with a look.

'Never mind' Emma murmured and took a nip from her cocoa. She looked up again and Regina chuckled with amusement in her eyes. Emma was too distracted by the sound that came out of Regina, to register Regina taking a napkin and swiping away the whipping-cream and cinnamon from her upper lip. when she did that the whole table was looking astonished at her, including Emma of all.

'I'm surprised that Henry didn't have to baby you when you lived in New York, you can barely take care of yourself when you apply diner manners.' Regina chuckled and smiled with joy, making the scenery look really adorable. When she looked up again she actually acknowledged what she did. She was too caught up in the light and warm conversations, she felt safe and at home. She felt like having a family diner. She coughed and sat more straight and apologized.

'Don't worry about it, I know you must miss doing this. I understand where you're coming from.' Emma encouraged her and nodded.

'I actually wanted to talk to you guys, now that we're back to base we need to find a way to get Henry's memories back. Now just as Ruby I had this thought to give Henry his book back. Maybe it encourages him to believe in us again and if he believes he'll get them back, after all he has the heart of the truest believer. What do you guys think?' Emma questioned the others.

'I think you're right. Miss Lucas already made a reasonable head start for us and we only have to hand him his book. We can always think of a plan B is this plan doesn't succeed' Regina agreed with Emma, which nodded in the progress. Her parents did also agree on the matter and decided to discuss the little details when they were more private and out of hearing from Henry. When they just finished talking about their conversation Henry showed up together with Granny and served his special pancakes. Everyone enjoyed them. And as it did turn out, they were quite tasty and Granny agreed to call it 'Henry's Magical Pancakes'. She would apply the dish on the menu in the beginning of next week. Henry was glowing with joy with his new achievement which made everyone happy. At the end of the diner everyone said their goodbyes. Henry agreed to go with Emma's parents while Emma said she needed to help Regina out in town. They told Henry that his dad was the town's sheriff and Regina asked her to help her out. Henry found it reasonable and even encouraged Emma to help the mayor. Emma watched her parents and Henry drive away in the car until they turned out of the street. Then she turned to Regina and smiled, Regina did the same.

'Thank you for inviting me Emma, I really did enjoy it' Regina said to her with a warm smile. Emma was beginning to feel a little nervous but she didn't know why. She swallowed and then smiled back at Regina.

'Anytime Regina. You are part of the family, you know that right? No matter what will happen. I will always consider you as a mother to Henry. Even if he doesn't remember you, I know you remember him. And I will never try to separate you from him' Emma told Regina with honesty. Regina was holding her emotions because it happens rarely that Emma says something so true to her. Well, she has been honest a lot of times. But this time it's with a different setting, it's not pressured. It makes Regina happy and she actually feels part of something. Not forgotten, but remembered. Regina nods again and says goodbye to Emma while she makes her way to her own home.

Emma watches Regina walking away, she saw that raw emotions that Regina was holding back but didn't pressure her. She let Regina walk away but watched her the whole time while she was still in her eyesight. Emma sighed deeply and made her way towards the sheriff station. There was no paper work to be done anymore. They stopped doing that from the moment the fairytale crisis where more threatening than the real world. But Emma wanted to find some sanctuary in the sheriff office for a while.

She walked down the stone pavement when something caught her eye on the other side of the road. She heard some blatant scoffing and saw someone struggling with fixing a jacket. She first smiled and wanted to continue walking before she realized she never saw that person here before. She made her way across the street and stood behind the person who was still struggling with fixing the jacket.

'God damnit stupid Jacket, come 'on don't make this harder than it is. It's Cold!' The person in question said loudly and very frustrated. Emma wanted to snicker but refrained herself from it and instead coughed so that the person could turn around. Immediately the person turned around and opened eyes and mouth widely.

'Hi, my name's Emma. I'm the town Sheriff. I haven't seen you here before, can I help you?' Emma asked politely at first. She surveyed the girl timidly. The girl would be around 18 years old. She had dark blond hair and curly locks in her hair tips. The girl was fresh-faced and had green eyes. She had a sturdy jawline and her long hair shadowed one side of it. The jacket she wore over her shoulders had neatly polished buttons, and the Guess branded scarf around her neck was tied so that the ruffles perfectly filled the space left open by her jacket. The soft features of the girls face showed she was in a healthy shape and had no lack of self-esteem. She wore a close-fitting light-blue jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. On top of it she wore a grey shirt that consisted open-necked buttons in the area of the cleavage. She wore brown boots which matched her jacket. She looked like a decent young girl, a girl she had never seen before in Storybrooke. She definitely didn't fit in the Storybrooke decennia. At first the girl kept looking astonished at Emma but eventually closed her mouth and started with incoherent sentences.

'I'm… well.. hi…I'm…' The girl tried with modesty to speak a coherent sentence. But she must feel pushed by Emma telling she was the town Sheriff so Emma reassured her by smiling gently at her.

'My name is Grace… Grace… Carter… I was enjoying my travelling …with a vacation company. Yea, but then my bus decided to drive along without me and leave me stranded in the middle of the woods. We had a picnic, I told them I was sighting some… rivers. And when I came back to the meeting point they were gone. So I've basically been walking miles for finding some town. And I did. Halfway the trip my jacket got stuck in some thorns and it's totally destroyed now.' The girl told Emma while tripping over her words and looking at her quite nervously. Emma had a little sympathy for the girl while she stood there with chattering teeth. But something was off, she wanted to believe the girl fully but something was just not right. Either way, this girl had been through a lot.

'Well as I said my name's Emma. If you want I can take you to the nearest Hotel. You can warm up there, but first I need to you to come with me to the station so I can fill down some information. I know this may sound stupid and unnecessary but it's my duty.' Emma tried complying with the girl. She did however, nod. But kept standing still.

' I have a bag with me with some clothes, mind if I take it?' the girl asked smoothly, while eyeing Emma with uncertainty.

'Uhmmm yea sure… I'll wait here.' Emma said and giving the girl some privacy. With that the girl disappeared behind the corner. It did however take a while for Emma to realize it's been over a minute since she hasn't returned. Then she scoffed.

'God damnit, fucking teenagers. Always running from the cops. I should've known.' Emma said while getting frustrated by the minute. She walked with haste behind the corner to stop abruptly and see the girl sitting on her knees while trashing through her bag. When she figured that Emma stood behind her she quickly stood up and zipped her bag closed and turned to Emma.

'Sorry, I needed to check something.' She said unsure if Emma would believe such a haste respond. Emma however had her arms crossed and looked at her suspiciously while raising her right eyebrow. She then looked daringly at the girl whose demeanor spoke volumes to test her judgment. At that point Emma tested her gut-feeling and stood more straight.

'Okay out with it, I know you're lying. Why are you really here?' Emma said with her arms crossed. The girl rose her eyebrow and then crossed her arms too.

'What? I dunno what you're implying here. But I just basically told you what I've endured just a few hours ago and you're going to tell me I've got other reasons to be here! You're out of your mind!' Emma shocked and immediately changed her demeanor, the girl was right. It does look suspicious, she had to behave like they were a normal town. The outsiders don't know that this town in magical.

'Well let's just go, I'm tired too. It's cold and it's affecting our bodies too. Let me just take you to the station where it's warm and comfortable.' Emma said while guiding her towards the station. They walked in silence while they maneuvered their way through the shaded blocks of the streets in town. When they were inside Emma shuddered at the change of temperature and the girl looked at her with a smug grin. Emma ignored the teenager and went straight up towards the office. The teenager followed her and Emma implied to take her coat but the girl pulled it back quite shocked and more violently. Emma pulled her hands in defense and immediately took a step back.

'Hey chill, I was just helping you get rid of your wet jacket. I'm not taking anything from you, other than a statement of course.' Emma said and moved to sit behind her desk.

'let's just make the statement so I can drive you to the Hotel so you can crash there and I can get home, kay?' Emma said with impatience while the girl just scoffed and nodded in agreement.

'just fill in what happened and were done with this, kay?' Emma shoved the girl a paper under her nose with a pen on the other side. The girl just watched Emma with mouth agape and suddenly you could see a vascular on the girls forehead and before Emma could react the girl was standing up from the chair in a challenging position.

'Are you fucking kidding me? It's nearly in the middle of the night, I'm too drained and tired! You mean to tell me I have to fill in this stupid file just so you can date my arrival and departure. I've made my statement on the street to you! You could just write it down for yourself in the morning. I think your lying! This is bullshit. You should've let me get to Granny's by now!' Emma was taken aback by the girls quick judgment. She was clever for sure! It remembered her of herself when she was this age. Wait… did she just say Granny's?

'The reason I'm not bringing you is because I think there's something you're not telling me! Also I'm not believing you because I never told you the Hotel was named Granny's, how do you know that?' Emma said with a smirk on her face, determined that she had the first hand in this. The girl was actually taken aback by this too. Emma saw she was contemplating what to say next.

'… Well just like everyone, there are these signs that make clear for tourists like me that there is a Hotel nearby.' The girl said while waving her hands in the air, expressively making clear she's going insane!

'They are no signs from Granny's on that side of the town..' Emma said with easiness, knowing she now has the girl where she wants her.

'What the hell is wrong with you! I'm cold and very tired, I thought to be happy when I saw an officer! You're making me crazy, let me crash at that stupid Hotel of yours. Or I much rather prefer you drop me off the town line so I can search another stupid town. Damn woman, what the hell is wrong with you!' Emma came to her senses at that moment. The girl was right, she was being crazy. This stupid fairytale shit is becoming more real to her than she would've admit. But something was off, that's for sure. But she'll have to figure that out in the morning.

'Sorry, it's been a long day. Too many criminal things have happened and I think it has taken a toll on my conscience. Let's get you to Granny's' Emma said while standing up and walking to the entrance of the station. She waited for the girl to take her stuff and walked further when the girl followed her along the way. In the car they were silent and the girl was actually shivering now. Emma felt sorry for her obsessed behavior and wanted to apologize. But knowing how she was as a teenager she rather not wanted an apology from someone who accused her of something, certainly not in the middle of the night. Emma halted in front of Granny's and led the way inside. Gladly, Granny was just finishing with clearing the front desk. When the bell chimed she smiled at Emma but immediately caught her companion.

'Hey Granny, we have a visitor. She's been traveling for a while. A vacation company forgot her at a picnic a few miles from here. She hasn't got much with her and she didn't anticipated on being crashed. Could you lend her a room on my behalf?' Emma asked pleadingly. Granny was a little shocked they had an outsider again. But she inspected Emma's behavior and figured both of them were tired.

'Of course, anything for the sa… The town sheriff.' Granny corrected herself nervously. Emma looked at her with anticipation but ignored her slipping accident. Granny turned around and asked the girl to follow her.

'Well enjoy your stay kid. See ya!' Emma said to the girl. The girl ignored Emma and just took her bag, before turning in the corner she eyes Emma's back while she went out of the Hotel. She smiled lightly… She followed Granny upstairs who gave her the keys to her room.

'Here child, this will be your room. You must have had quite the adventure today huh?' Granny asked with sympathy and curiosity. But she smiled at the girl to not make her scared or suspicious.

'Well it hasn't been exactly like I planned it, but I'm not complaining. It's still vacation. Thank you, for lending me this room, Granny…'The girl smiled back at Granny. Granny looked a bit taken aback how the girl named her but implied and nodded. The girl seemed to reconsider her options and then stretched her hand to Granny.

'My names Grace. Grace Carter' Granny took the offered hand and then led the girl inside.

'Well nice to meet you, my name's indeed Granny. And you have a lovely name. Tomorrow morning you can just walk around the corner of this Hotel. On the other side we have my diner. Breakfast will be served there. You can take anything you want, it goes on the sheriff's bill.' Granny said and smiled at the girl.

'Thank you, I appreciate it. Goodnight!' The girl said and Granny walked out of the room and the her own dorm. The girl closed the girl and sighed deeply and halfheartedly. She walked straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. she undid herself from her Jacket and watched herself in the mirror. A single tear crossed her cheeks and she swiped it away really quick.

'What have I done?' She told herself and searched for an object in her jacket. She took out the folded paper and opened it. Watching the paper with a tender and unfocused stare, she immediately closed it and folded the paper back in her jacket.

'I'm gonna solve this. I can do this!' She told herself and changed herself in het pj's. she went to bed and put out the lights. And in a few moments the girl was sound asleep. Likewise as the rest of town, including Emma.


	2. Change of Expectations

There were soft murmurs buzzing through Granny's when Emma walked inside. Granny was the first to notice her and pointed her to walk towards her. Emma just sighed and sauntered towards the bar. She dragged herself in her seat and looked unamused in front of her. She didn't have a restful sleep, rather restless. She kept thinking about, the girl… Grace. There hasn't been a single moment as of yet when she hadn't thought about her. She was distracted in her train of thoughts when she noticed someone was snapping their fingers in front of her face. She looked up and saw Granny grinning a little at her, maybe also a bit concerned.

'Huh?' Emma asked nonchalantly and took her arms underneath her face away and tried to sit up more straight. She was slacking her shoulders while she was trying to get rid of that teenage behavior. She wanted to be a good mother, an example.

'I see you could use your hot cocoa with cinnamon… I was also very curious what the little sprout's intentions in my Inn are?' Granny asked her in a whisper. Not to get the rest of the diner out of their usual daily routine.

'Yes please. And I actually don't know. But we have to keep an eye on her for sure. She can't know anything about this town. And if she does, we have to be careful.' Emma said while watching Granny make her Hot cocoa. Suddenly the bell chimed and Emma turned around to watch Regina walking in. Regina saw Emma and immediately smiled. She's been thinking about the Blonde ever since she walked away last night. Her mind hasn't stopped lingering for a while to the certain blonde.

'Goodmorning… Emma' Regina said while sitting beside Emma on the bar. Emma nodded and took a sip from the hot cocoa Granny put in front of her. Regina inspected Emma for a while and then looked curious. She first eyed Granny who pointed that Emma may have some news for her. Without even the need to ask Emma began to speak silently, only so that the rest of the diner wouldn't hear them.

'Yesterday, when I walked home. I stumbled upon a 18-year old girl. She's from outside of our town. Her name's Grace and I still know very little about her. But we have to keep an eye on her. She might not know about this town and if she does we need to find out why. So you should keep your guard on. She's crashing at Granny's for a while.' Emma said while nodding her head in the direction of the Inn. Regina just stared in front of her, trying to pull her thoughts on this matter.

'I find it very suspicious. This town is surrounded by miles of forest. She can't just have walked to this town on her own. That's at least a 2 day walk' Regina said while plastering her stern regal look upon Emma.

'Well from what I've heard, she was touring with a vacation company. And while they were on a picnic she told the leader she was going to take a walk and inspect the rivers. When she returned the bus was gone. She told me she had been stranded and walked further to find some help. That's what I've heard from her so far.' Emma pulled up her shoulders and took another sip from her cocoa. She was less tense than Regina. She'd been thinking about the girl for a while and figured stressing wouldn't do her any good. But Regina just heard the news and has of yet to consume the information. Emma figured Regina was also very suspicious. Before they could argue about it again the bell chimed again. And this time the person in question walked through the door. Emma immediately sought eye-contact with the girl whom grimaced as she was aware that Emma surveyed her again.

Grace walked in with a brief confused and worried look on her face. She quickly masked it with her cold green eyes. Emma swallowed loudly enough for Regina to hear it and turned around to see what Emma was so worried about. With a swift turn of her eyes she came eye in eye with the girl, Grace. Grace abruptly stood still and watched her up and down. But it was barely a brief second and it wouldn't actually be seen by others. But, Emma and Regina definitely saw the change. Certainly Regina, since she was the cause of her sudden ministration. Suddenly the girl walked straightened towards Regina and seated next to her. Emma turned her seat and poked out in front to survey the girl with utter interest. Regina did a thing with her eyebrow and just pursed her lips in disbelief. The girl was timid and shy but somehow she held a certain modesty and ignorance. It felt so familiar but Regina couldn't really put her fingers on it. Regina looked at Emma, who just huffed and took another sip of her drink. Consuming the liquid while letting the tension leave her body again. Regina on the other hand was quite up for a challenge and waited for Granny to take her order and that from the girl. When Granny took Regina's order she went to the girls.

'Well darling, what would you like? Maybe if you'd like I can advise you on taking our delicious pancakes? They're certainly loved here.' Granny asked the girl. While Grace took some time to overthink her choices Regina did and up and down discretion of the girls appearance. She actually looked very decent. She even wore a Guess branded scarf. Who would take that with them on a tour? Certainly not Regina, someone who had a sense of fashion would know this would do the material no good. Regina just crossed her arms over each other and did the brow thing again.

'Well I'd like some apple pie actually, if you have those I'd be delighted to consume those. I've lost my appetite I guess. I'm not much of an eater.' The girl confessed and took in the surroundings. Granny nodded and went straight to the kitchen. Then the girl turned her head again and smiled at the two women.

'Hi, I haven't formally introduced myself. My name's Grace Carter. I'm from New York.' Grace said while offering her hand to Regina. Regina just smiled back and took the offered hand.

'Well since you implied. My name's Regina Mills. I'm the mayor of this town. I heard from the sheriff you made some trouble already, should I be worried dear?' Regina smiled at the girl and laughed a little just to ease the tension from both sides. Grace just smiled a little annoyed and took back her hand after the handshake.

'Yes well, if the dear sheriff wouldn't have pushed me to write a statement down in the middle of the night. I wouldn't have been so much trouble. After all, I've had a rough day yesterday. I was almost certain she would push me in jail, I really did nothing wrong other than coming for help.' The girl implied and eyed Emma with an unamused and sarcastic look. She then eyed Regina again and turned around when Granny came with her coffee and took a sip of it. Regina turned around and looked at Emma in utter disbelief. She then mouthed a 'What did you do?!' to Emma with an angry stare. And Emma in defense pulled her hands up and mouthed a 'I'm sorry' in her direction. Regina just rolled her eyes and couldn't even believe Emma was a bail bonder a few years back with the lack of keeping her cool. She just huffed and took the matter in her own hands. She turned around again just in time to see Grace looking at her again.

'I'm sorry to hear she didn't treat you right. We just have had some problems with previous people like you who once come into our quiet town. And as a sheriff, she has some trust issues for newcomers. Don't take it the hard way dear, it's just in her nature.' Regina eased the tension while sipping at her own coffee. Emma just eyed her with and unamused look but at the other hand was quite proud of Regina for coming up with a cover story so quickly. Grace just smiled sarcastically at her and sipped of her coffee again. There was a silence between the three and Emma was beginning to become nervous again. When she was about to speak Grace straightened herself and looked at Emma.

'I was actually wondering if you'd mind if I stayed here a little longer. My phone crashed and I can't get my service provider to activate. Once I get service I'll call the tour to reassure me a ride back while I sue them with my complaints.' Grace asked nicely while she pleadingly eyed Regina and Emma both. Emma gulped first and looked at what Regina was thinking.

'Well I don't mind you staying here. But why would you call the Touring-company when you can ask your parents to come get you?' Regina questioned the girl politely while brushing her hair past her ear. That's when Grace sat up more straight and glazed her eyes with a stone mirror. Her emotions entirely shielded from both the women. She looked maddening and then took a deep breath

'… it's would be more helpful yes. But I would say I haven't had any parental example for the past 10 years. Now If I had them in my life it would be easier indeed.' Grace said and turned around quite struck with the memories she just endured. Emma and Regina looked down shamefully and Emma stood up immediately and let her hand rest on Grace's shoulders whom turned around with the contact. Emma looked sympathetic at her and smiled genuine.

'I'm sorry. It was never our intention to hurt you in that way. Our apologies, we were just trying to help you out.' Emma said while trying to comfort the girl. The girl brushed Emma's hand from her shoulders and immediately replied.

'it's okay you didn't know. How could you know, I mean. But I can handle myself quite well. And I don't need my parents to prove that. I just need some time… ' She said while looking at Emma's deep and emotional stare. Emma felt sorry for her. She knew exactly how the girl must feel since she was her mostly her whole life. Grace just sighed and looked up again. She eyed Emma again and then turned her eyes annoyed.

'Will you stop looking at me like that. Stop feeling sorry and stop pitying me. I've had enough people treating me with gloves and warm pillows. I'm having enough of it, and I don't want to be treated like someone who needs it. I'm fine, really' Grace muttered loudly at the two women while toying with her jacket and taking another sip of her coffee. She then eyed the two again and just turned around. Ignoring them for a moment and enjoying her coffee a little bit more. Emma was about to say something when the bell chimed again for the third time. And this time it was Henry and her parents. She smiled at Henry whom stood beside her parents. Henry saw Emma and walked towards her. Regina sat more straighter and prepared herself for another rush this day, facing her son.

'Goodmorning kid' Emma said while returning Henry's hug and then she ruffled his hair. Henry looked up to Regina who insinuated her hand and Henry took it gladly. Regina appreciated the handshake and smiled at Snow and David whom nodded back at her. Henry than looked past Emma and eyed the girl. Grace on the other hand was frozen in her position. Her cup in one hand and her hand slightly touching her lips. She was staring at Henry with utter disbelief and it almost looked like she knew him, from Emma's point of view. Henry walked up towards Grace and outstretched his hand.

'Hi, my name's Henry. What's yours?' Henry asked politely. David and Snow were now aware of the newcomer and were quite struck. Both frozen in place Snow glanced at Regina and Emma asking for an explanation. But she could wait a while because both the women were observing Grace's behavior. Grace was still a little frozen in her position but quickly became aware of the eyes on her. She outstretched her hand too and took the handshake from Henry.

'The name's Grace Carter. Nice to meet you' Grace smiled genuine. She then set her cup down and fumbled with her jacket. She shook it more straight and then coughed. She stood up and looked around nervously. She saw the women were looking at her and also saw the two elder people standing beside Henry. But besides that point she saw the doubt in both the women's eyes. She was more nervous about Emma's interest however. She then looked between Regina and Henry.

'I'm sorry. You need to excuse me for a while. I remember I left something in my room.' And she rushed herself from her seat but accidently pushed her cup to the ground which chipped into a million pieces. Without another word and face down to the ground she hurried out of the diner, leaving everyone with mouth agape and henry a little confused. Henry shrugged and took Grace's seat.

'Did I say something wrong?' Henry asked the grown-ups. Regina just nodded a no and looked pointy at Emma who nodded at her too.

'No kid, you didn't. I guess she stood up with her left foot.' Emma said while eyeing Regina to follow her.

'Watch Henry for me for a while please, I'll explain everything later' She said towards her parents who just nodded confused. She then turned around and looked at Henry.

'I'm sorry to leave now Henry, but Regina and I have to go over some research. I'll promise to check you later, kay kid?' Emma sighed and look apologetic at Henry. He just looked a little crestfallen and disappointed but nodded eventually.

'It's okay. You promised Regina so.' Henry shrugged and went to ask Granny for his order. Emma's parents brushed beside her and pointed a look at her. Emma just shrugged to and went out of the diner with Regina. Both looked around once they neared the street, inspecting which way Grace could've gone. Emma felt a touch on her shoulder when she turned around and saw Regina pointing her eyes to her left. She poked her head a little in front just in time to see the girl walking fast towards the corner of the Inn. She walked rather quickly and closed her jacket tightly around her while brushing something off her face. She scurried around the corner and that's when Emma and Regina began to chase her. 'It's gonna be an interesting day' Both Emma and Regina thought at the same time while hurrying towards the exact same corner.


	3. What to expect ?

Grace walked into the entrance of the Inn and directly towards her room. She slammed the door shut and went straight to the bathroom. She leaned with her palms on the counter and stared into her own eyes. Her eyes shone with tears and she was trying to hold them back. While being held back by the sobs stuck in her throat, she wiped away her ushered tears. She nervously shook her hands in the air while trying to regain control of her breathing. She stared back into the mirror and could tell right away she was on the edge of crying, which began to annoy her. And before she knew it she screamed loud and angry, while hitting the mirror in her anger. Before she knew what was happening her front door was being kicked open and Regina and Emma stood in front of her bathroom door. Emma armed with a gun pointed at her and Regina stood behind her observing the scenery. There was a moment of silence, both unnerving and awkward at the same time.

Emma and Regina knew where Grace would be going and followed her towards the Inn. They took caution before they entered the Inn, while Grace climbed the stairs with heavy feet. They scurried behind her with Regina behind her for back-up. They were considering knocking on Grace's door before entering. But before they could knock they heard an unnerving scream and without much though Emma was already knocking through the door, and went straight to the source of noise. Emma saw Grace standing there shocked, while hiding away her right hand behind her back.

Grace immediately hided her bruised hand, but figured they would eventually still acknowledge it. Since she already threw a fit at the mirror beside her. She eyed the couple for a few seconds and then straightened her posture and showed her anger, but she still felt very fragile in the precise moment. Emma and Regina looked at each other pointedly and nodded. Emma pulled down her gun and settled it back in her holster and immediately crossed her arms. Grace, still breathing heavily, began to feel unsettling.

'What the hell do you think you're doing here?' Grace asked infuriately.

'We heard you screaming…' Emma said quickly and observed Grace's behavior. She really wasn't expecting for Grace to believe her, she just needed a little more time to see what's she up to.

'That doesn't mean you need to break into my room. Ever heard of privacy!' Grace cried out with anger while throwing her hands in the air and advancing a step forward towards the women.

'Well, since I'm the sheriff. I'm allowed to intrude your privacy. I also have the mayor's approval. And I'm still not buying your story, I can only hear you lying!' Emma said angry and obsessed with finding out Grace's secret. Regina still wasn't merging into the conversation but immediately saw the girl's damaged hand. She touched Emma's shoulder and walked in front of her, carefully so that she didn't frighten the girl.

'We'll come back to this conversation later, your hand is bleeding. You need to get that hand taken care off.' Regina said to both the women. Emma nodded along and took a step back and waited for the girl's agreement. Grace first watched Regina and then observed her hand for the first time. At exactly the same moment she began to feel the pain from the impact with the mirror. Her adrenaline was fading and it made room for the pain to seep through. She sighed and watched coldly at Regina.

'I can take care of it myself, you can go back to your day Mayor. It's completely fine. I'm fine.' Grace said and turned back to the sink and the mirror. Emma was having enough of it and stepped in front of Regina, this time intruding Grace's personal space.

'Fine?! Are you fucking serious? You just punched the mirror in your little temper tantrum, you're being weird and behave awfully suspected! I'm sorry if I don't buy your shit. You're being to coldly and uncaring to give an answer. Excuse me that my lying-detector goes haywire! I wouldn't have bothered if you didn't behave so strange. You're not fine! You're whole attitude doesn't suit me either, miss Carter! Whoever you are!' Emma said while bursting out of her anger. Regina was taken aback by Emma's outrageous reaction. She knew Emma was being reasonable but they were dealing with a teen. Teens don't admit to their secrets and behavior so easily. This girl was one in particular and it still doesn't solve the issue about her hand. Grace stood dumbfounded still, eyeing Emma through the mirror. She didn't speak a single word. Emma was heaving heavily with balled fists watching the teens back intensely, shooting daggers through her.

'Stop it you two! This won't solve anything! sheriff I need you to calm down and go to the other room, I will take care of things here. Miss Carter, go rinse your wound clean. I'll help you if you want it or not. You two will not speak again until we've cleaned your wound! Is that understood!?' Regina said with a stern and serious voice. Both women understood Regina meant business. Emma immediately moved her ass out of the bathroom, obediently agreeing with Regina. But she was having sadistic thoughts about the girl to uncrack her secrets. She needed to take a moment alone. Grace was already quietly rinsing her wound clean, while Regina was searching for the first-aid kit. When Grace stopped the flooding water she took a seat atop the toilet and waited patiently for Regina to get the bandages. Emma was still fuming in the other room, she walked impatiently from the left side of the room to the right. Regina walked towards the girl with the first aid-kit and seated in front of her.

'Give me your hand please' Regina said while extracting her own hand. Grace politely complied. While Regina began to bandage her hand Grace took the opportunity to observe Regina. Regina felt the girls eyes on her but did not say anything about it. When she was done bandaging though, still seated in front of Grace, she looked up at the girl. Grace immediately turned her face towards the living room. But she knew she was caught.

'You know Miss Carter, you and I both know that you're onto something. And The sheriff and I may not know it now. But I'll make a promise to you, if you don't tell us, the consequences may not be so fortunate. If you do tell us now we can maybe figure something out or just talk nicely about it. I understand you must know a few things about protocol procedure in a police station, right?' Regina said with a knowing look towards Grace. Grace shyly nodded and sighed.

'So, would you like to walk that path?' Regina asked the girl again while holding her hand gently. Grace nodded a no, that's what Regina needed to know.

'Well then, come with me to the living room and explain your secret to the sheriff and me, if you would please.' Regina said again and stood up and walked towards the living room.

'Sheriff, please sit down, I believe Grace wants to tell us something?' As Regina gestured to the girl behind her. Grace sighed deeply again and sat herself in the armchair across from Emma and Regina. While the older women waited for Grace, Grace nervously fidgeted with her hands.

'So, I'm about to tell you something, but I need you to listen carefully, alright?' Grace said mysteriously to the women, whom nodded at the same time.

'Okay so, I've been lying to you but only not to mess with something. But you make it impossible for me not to mess up anything. I can only tell you a few things and you have to promise me not to ask more if I say I can't tell you more. Okay?' Grace asked the two women, whom looked puzzled and very interested in what she was saying. Both women first observed each other and complied the Grace's wishes, for now.

'Yes, I've been here before, but not exactly here and now. And first of all I'm not a threat. So don't worry about that. The reason I can't tell you everything is because I'm not from this time… I can mess up the timeline… I'm from the future..' Grace told them quietly and watched their expressions. Regina was shocked, she didn't expected this. Emma was dumbfounded and looked puzzled at the very most. Regina had heard of the phenomenon but hadn't really given it much thought back in the enchanted forest, she was too distracted in the attempt to kill snow. Emma couldn't really phrase a coherent sentence, it was all still swirling in her head.

The future.. what kind of bullshit is this! That's not even possible, Emma thought to herself.

'What year?' Regina asked calmly and observed the girl visibly with grazing eyes, taking in every curve and detail of the girl. As if she could obtain the knowledge herself, without Grace answering the question herself. Regina was kind of skeptical and still kept the conversation and professional and normal as possible. Grace was beginning to get nervous. But did sigh and spoke again.

'2033 to be exactly. And I do live here… but in another century.' Grace told them calmly. Regina gasped and since emma didn't really comprehended everything she kept staring at the girl. There was something very familiar about the girl.

'I don't know how but somehow I ended up here. I'm at my very age that my powers are hitting puberty. I can't control them, they're on haywire. My powers flow through emotion. I've tried to conceal them as long as possible, when people asked me to conceal them. But a few days back I guess I couldn't conceal anymore…' Grace ended her sentence with a heavy and emotional sigh, while a few of her brown locks fall in front of her face. Both Emma and Regina recognized the sigh whom was deeply filled with emotion. Emma was the first to speak towards the girl.

'What happened?' she asked politely. She wanted to break some ice between the girl and her, it looked like she had been through a lot. She knew that before but the pieces just never fit together. Now though, she could slowly puzzle the pieces into one.

'I… I got angry… and I said something I shouldn't have said. I wanted to fix something and that brought me back here, at the very beginning.' Grace explained.

'You said that you have powers, you can't have them unless someone taught you, who are your parents?' Regina asked. Grace nodded a very stern no!

'I can't tell you, I might already have said too much, I should stop.' Grace said nervously while she fidgeted her hands through her hair. Her sweaty hands were visible for the whole world to see, Emma only saw that Grace was shaking. She was afraid of something… Emma stood up abruptly and held her hands up.

'Hey, sorry okay. But what is it you gotta fix then? I suppose you can only return when the problem is solved?' Emma said calmly.

'I don't know what the timeline wants me to do, when actually nothing happened yet. It's too early for that. I should've travelled a few years further.' Grace explained the women again. Regina looked puzzled and was thoughtfully thinking.

'What happened than that needs to be undone?' Regina asked the girl again.

'I can't tell you!' Grace told them angrily and really upset. She was beginning to shake again, this subject must be very emotional to her.

'Well, we can't help you unless you tell us. We might know more then you about something, it's your only chance' Regina spoke again. She was truly willing to help her out. It might be important for the residents of Storybrooke themselves.

'…Chance… That's right. Maybe it is, okay stay seated and listen carefully. Let me finish first. I dunno if this is a good idea, but it might be my only shot.' Both women nodded.

'My parents both possess magic. And my parents are… you guys' Regina and Emma gasped immediately and looked at each other. Emma was in some sort of shock and Regina looked as if she saw a ghost but after a few seconds she looked pointedly at Grace.

'If we have you, did we adopt you?' Regina asked Grace daringly. With that said Emma looked at Regina with mouth agape. She was still consuming the information while Regina just kept questioning, as if she found this normal.

'No' Grace meant only for Regina and then looked at Emma, who was staring at them both. When no-one answered she freaked out and began to speak louder and more hastily.

'And to what conclusion are we?! What does that mean? Hello!' Regina watched Emma's childlike tantrum and tried to ignore the lump in her throat. This could not be happening. She knew what Grace meant when she only directed the answer to her. She must know Regina really good to know how stubborn the woman can be.

'Regina! Tell me!' Emma basically pleaded to Regina.

'It means nothing that concerns you!' Regina said out of fright.

'I'm not buying that! You know I can see when you're lying! Spill it!' Emma said hysterically.

'It means! It means… That Grace is born out of something that is just as pure as you, miss Swan!' Emma looked puzzled at her, a riddle! Great. Emma took some time to overthink it, when suddenly the bomb dropped.

'Wait.. you mean..' Emma mouthed with mouth agape. Constantly opening and closing it. She looked between her and Regina and Grace.


End file.
